


Hoecus Focus

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: There comes an odd but frequent season that affects the Order of Heroes, one that makes most of your Heroes far more drawn to you--and far more curious about what that robe of yours is covering up.3] Hostile Springs!Ryoma/Reader/Ryoma/Legendary!Ryoma/Hoshidan Summer!Ryoma





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [HELLO ALL I CONTINUE TO BE SEVERELY AFFECTED BY AUDIO OF CHEESECAKE EMBLEM AND DECIDED TO CREATE THIS UNGODLY PIECE OF LEWDERY I do believe this one-shot can continue on as an ongoing one-shot series, but I am still contemplating that~ If you have any ideas/suggestions for future Focuses, feel free to send them my way! With that said, I do very much hope you enjoy~!](http://chirb.it/KpAP9G)

_"Dearest Summoner, tell me: are you familiar with the Seasons of Focus?'_

_Airy and light, Gunnthrá's gentle tone remained as sweet as ever. She thought to pay visit to your room before you departed for your excursion to the newly discovered Labyrinth of Mists._

_In the middle of packing your belongings, you paused, your expression becoming curious. "Seasons of Focus?"_

_"Mm, it is but a folklore if anything," she began, pressing a finger to her cheek in thought, "but it was believed that upon any night when a shooting star cascades through the sky, so brings forth a season within which certain individuals become drawn to the wielder of Breidablik."_

_"'Breidablik?'" You repeated, your posture straightening up slightly as you questioned. "Why that of all things?"_

_Gunnthrá smiled fondly. "Ah, why because Breidablik itself is a divine weapon, born from stars that fell from the heavens above." Her expression soon turned cheeky as she added, "It was said that Freya, the goddess of love, was making passionate love to a group of her lovers with such intensity that the pearl necklace she wore was torn off, scattering down to the worlds beneath in the form of stars--" She stopped herself, suddenly blinking as she pondered over her words. "--or was it that they would become the very same orbs that power Breidablik--?"_

_"G-Gunnthrá!" You exclaimed with a flustered expression. "This is a bit much for an origin story, especially to say it so casually like that!"_

_"Ahh dearest Summoner, you look so precious right now," she hummed sweetly, admiring your frazzled reaction. "Still, a bit of intriguing history to the weapon you bear, no?"_

_You turned your head towards your bedside table, where you had set Breidablik down. "I guess. Still, I don't think I'll be able to look at orbs the same way during summons anymore."_

_"Don't you worry," she cooed out your name. "Like I said, it is a mere folktale. Still..." Her gaze shifted to Breidablik as well. "Considering that the first shooting star since your arrival will occur during your imminent excursion, perhaps we shall see if the Seasons of Focus will bear any effect?"_

_Your face began to feel warm. "I don't think Ike, Eldigan, Ephraim or Lukas are going to suddenly be drawn to me overnight, especially while we're busy navigating through the Labyrinth tomorrow."_

_"Mm, maybe so. But perhaps the gods have something else in mind~" She added thoughtfully, her eyes gazing your way once again. "While I know those four to be trustworthy and dependable men, the Order of Heroes can't have our leader be bedridden~"_

_A knowing expression forming on her features, she started to giggle, especially as the confusion on your face furthered._

Was this what Gunnthrá meant?

You were left in a daze.

Not from the exhaustion of ascending 100 floors and dealing with volatile ghouls and spirits that resembled Embla soldiers and even Heroes.

Not from enjoying a brief but pleasant soak in the natural, blissfully boiling waters of the hot spring that welcomed you after such a long trek.

Rather, your mind was unable to comprehend anything else but pleasure as you found yourself surrounded by the very Heroes who escorted you through the Labyrinth.

Ever devoted and loyal to serving under your command, Eldigan was mindful of your well-being during your journey, whether it was striking any foe who dared to lay harm onto you, or insisting that you join him upon his horse when he noticed you were fatigued--even as his body stiffened considerably whenever you clung to him from behind with each level ascended. And yet, he could not resist the rampant selfishness coursing through his body, left compelled to push his cock into your awaiting mouth while groaning out his praise and gratefulness for you, .

"My master--as though it could not be any more exquisite to serve you...!"

His pride as both prince and warrior as boisterous as ever, Ephraim took much pleasure in clearing away any enemy for your sake, going on how he was the most dependable and capable of the four--which in turn lead to a contest of who could claim the most victories--and spurred on even further by your encouragement, albeit he wanted to hear your praise under a _much_ different context. Despite this, he was reduced to panting and grunting for your attention, his fingers tucked into your hair while he nudged the slick head of his dick against your face.

"Hah, just you wait Summoner--once it's _my_ turn, I'll leave you squealing louder than anyone else here could ever make you."

With impeccable composure and patience, Lukas steadily struck down the many fiends that lied in wait within the Labyrinth, but made sure to stay close by and ensure your security, never once straying far from your side, even as he found himself rather enamored by your scent while remaining near you. For a man who claimed to be of few passions, his body felt enflamed while he gripped your thighs and kept them spread apart as he pummeled and stretched your core with the thick girth of his cock.

"Summoner, this...this feeling. Just what have you done to me?"

Finding purpose and reason to exist on the battlefield, there was no foe too fierce or intimidating for Ike to take on, especially while doing so for your sake, urging for you to stay by him as to make sure no harm would ever think to come your way, a protectiveness over you that made him wary of both enemy and even ally. He wanted you to remain even closer towards him, especially as his large calloused hands gripped your waist to keep you still as he pounded into your ass from beneath your body with animalistic fervor.

"Gods Summoner, I can do this forever with you...!"

You didn't know what to expect upon entering the Labyrinth of Mists, nor could you have anticipated the hot spring, which in turn lead to you now being claimed and fucked so vigorously by your faithful Heroes. Though, you would not even try to lie and claim that this resulting occurrence was unwelcomed. Rather, this was truly a fantasy come true, one that you encouraged fully by the roll and swivel of your hips, and your hands and lips eager to touch and tease.

And knowing the endurance and stamina that these four possessed, you had a feeling that it would be a while before any of them were done for you—a prediction which was proven to be accurate once the four got around to either switching positions or passing you around so they could indulge in your body much more intimately.

Gunnthrá's coy laughter now made sense.

Bedridden was most certainly going to be an understatement.


	2. Spring Flings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring--the time for renewal, for warmth, and even for love. It was the season of blooming flower fields, abundant sunshine and mating for certain creatures such as rabbits. Including the ones who have sworn their utmost dedication and loyalty to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO YO YO SO LOOKS LIKE THIS SERIES SHALL LIVE ON
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY MY PULL OF +ATK/-RES BUNNY!ALFONSE AND MY ETERNAL SCORN TO NEVER PULLING BUNNY!CHROM
> 
> HAPPY EARLY EASTER EVERYONE! I HOPE U ENJOY!

Spring was here at last.

It was the season of festivals, celebrating the end of the frigid and silent winter and the return of warm, bustling afternoons and blossoming flowers, whether by special egg hunts or--the more preferred method by those of the Order of Heroes--a lighthearted battle tournament that ended up being taken a lot more seriously by some.

Spring meant festive chocolates and sweets, and, above all, equally loud if not utterly gaudy celebratory attires, with bright pastels and frills, along with the celebration of life itself.

While this year's festival wasn't truly different from the rest, it just so happened that the infamous Season of Focus had suddenly come forth unexpectedly.

Per your discussion with Gunnthrá, Focus was an occurrence that happened unexpectedly, with the affect upon however many Heroes always at random.

You would soon come to learn who was effected-- _and to what extent_ \--this season all while your mind was distracted elsewhere by all the preparations for the upcoming celebrations.

With so many heroes from different Outrealms, there were bound to be some differences in terms of celebrating spring. However, amusingly enough, those of the Worlds of Awakening and Conquest happened to commemorate the new season similarly to the Askr Kingdom.

For yet another year, you were treated to Chrom and Xander trying their best to carry themselves to be relaxed and composed, all while wearing the eye strain-inducing bright pastels of the garments their sisters forcibly had them wear, bunny ears poking out from their headband and top hat respectively. However, compared to last, you were now blessed with the sight of Alfonse being doomed to the same fate, his pajama-like attire making him wish to hide his face in the floppy white ears that were part of his ensemble.

This was looking to be an amusing spring festival, and you did not want to miss the opportunity of seeing three princes from the most regal and powerful kingdoms across the universes being forced to wear silly outfits by their sweet yet insistent younger sisters.

Though all would rather power through a Tempest Trial with iron swords and subpar armor, they at least attempted to play the character of a Spring Festival rabbit for the sake of appeasing their sisters.

Albeit in a far different way than expected.

Especially by you.

The Spring Festival was well underway, with the lively noisiness of the Easter championships ringing in the air with novelty carrot weapons clashing and the jubilant hum of the candy egg hunt. Given the season, the weather felt much warmer than usual, the heat like that of the middle of summer.

At least, Xander, Chrom and Alfonse felt as such, and they weren't even wearing their festival attire any longer.

However, though you could hear the curious if not huffy voices of Elise, Lissa, and Sharena nearby from outside the shaded tent you were currently resided in--the three princes were supposed to join them for the egg hunt--, you knew their older brothers would not be in trouble for daring to be out of costume during the Spring Festival.

Simply because you would have to think of an excuse to cover up the  _true_  reason why the heirs to thrones of Nohr, Ylisse, and Askr were currently missing.

For now, you would be subjected to the heat of spring, which emanated from the flushed and sweat-slicked broad and muscular bodies of the three princes currently enveloping you.

"The egg hunt--! Your sisters will b-be upset you know--!"

With your mind barely hanging onto any sense of coherent thought, your jaw was sore, having been left ajar to allow for either Xander or Chrom to stuff their erect cocks into your mouth. While the former of the two carried himself with impeccable yet charming decorum around you, even he could not restrain his depraved need to grab a handful of your hair and fuck your mouth with need. A low groan escaping him, his exquisite appearance disheveled to no end, he noted,

"As Crown Prince of Nohr and eldest brother to Elise, I-I must never shirk away from my duties,  _including_  my dedication to you, dearest Summoner."

As for Chrom, who still was mindful of his princely upbringing, he always was more personable and relaxed whenever interacting with you. However, his body was tense with utter need, your name gasped out in a wanton whine while he interrupted your remark by easing the length of his thick dick past your lips once more.

"I-I'll be sure to make it up to Lissa later...!" He groaned lowly, shutting his eyes with pleasure from the inviting heat of your mouth. "But right now, I'm not done yet with you...!"

Your words were left muffled, as were the moans incited by the third presence in the tent.

Without any sign of relent, with a craving that had been building up to near obsession, Alfonse continued to embrace your body from behind, his toned chest pressing against your back while he pummeled his cock into your core with frenzied fervor, matched by the way his hands kneaded and squeezed your chest. From intentionally keeping his distance from you to now feeling a sincere sense of emptiness whenever you are not by his side, he was as quick to run your way at the mere call of his name as he was to draw a blade to protect you from any one.

Whenever he wasn't burying his face into your neck, his lips feathered over your exposed skin with complete reverence. The mere feeling of your body close to his--whether the slick, velvety walls of your core squeezing around his cock or his skin touch yours--incited an immediate addiction that he never wished to find any form of rehabilitation for. Hugging around your waist tighter, he groaned against your ear right as you felt the sticky heat of Chrom's cum landing over your cheek before Xander seized the opportunity to claim your mouth yet again.

His voice ragged and thick, Alfonse huffed out, "Believe us, dear Summoner, when we say we'd much rather celebrate Spring Festival in this way..." Feeling his own orgasm draw near, he shuddered while his cock pumped into you at a faster, more vigorous rhythm, all the while a notable huskiness wrapped around his words. "Remember my little reminder about rabbits earlier? We're just-- We're just celebrating this season right."

How could you forget?

Especially with the rivulets of cum dripping from your core down your thighs, all courtesy of the three princes gracing your presence--really it was a reminder from all three if anything.

And even when Alfonse soon presented you with another offering of his release, he wasn't through with you for even a minute, a sentiment shared by Chrom--who kept his word earlier while he had you bounce up and down his lap--and Xander, who wanted to make it undeniably clear that he would be faithful to you for this lifetime and beyond with every load of seed spilled inside you.

Though you would eventually find yourself much too aching and sore to go out and enjoy the festivities of the new season celebration--at least, not without the assistance of the three heroes--, one thing was made abundantly clear to you on this day:

Spring had come.


	3. Whaling for More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot springs were meant to be a gateway to relaxation. However, by the stress imposed on you by his continuously delayed arrival, it would be a while before Ryoma would get to unwind in the onsen with you.
> 
> Especially when his other selves were purposefully keeping you in their possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAM GODDAMN WOW IT'S BEEN A GOOD MINUTE SINCE I'VE TOUCHED THIS COLLECTION!!!
> 
> OTL ALAS after a horrendous time with attempting to pull for big honry hot spring Ryoma, it took some ~~whaling~~ extreme measures to bring him home!!! And I was upset by him being so coy!!!
> 
> And so I wrote this nastiness!!! As punishment!!! I hope you enjoy tho!!!

The purpose of a soak in the blessedly steaming waters of a hot spring was to relax.

And yet, even if he was always so prideful to go on about every possible nuance to proper  _onsen_  etiquette, Ryoma was as far from relaxation as could be.

Admittedly, one must actually be in the spring to actually enjoy the experience, but considering that he was still by the open showers right in front of the natural pool, the answer to his dilemma should be simple.

However, as he remained seated upon one of the wooden bathing stools, naked all while his arms and legs remained bound to his body by some quick yet effective rope work, to even attempt to get near the water would prove to be difficult.

The bindings were handled by no amateur at that either, knots tied with absolute expertise.

They were done by his own hands after all.

Or rather, by the quick but effective work of his other versions, the other Ryoma's who had been called to the Outrealm of Askr prior.

The other three--the Samurai prince of Hoshido, the Legend of his motherland, and the Summer Festival dancer--were the ones actually enjoying themselves in the bath.

How could they not while they were in the midst of absolute sinful debauchery with you, his beloved bride?

Given how long you had been away from Hoshido, you were excited to finally enjoy a refreshing soak at the  _onsen_  once again after an excursion to the Outrealms called for such. And yet, for all the time you spent getting pampered and cleaned by the three, along with relaxing in the water, their efforts looked to have gone to waste now that they were insistent on dirtying you up again.

It was torture enough to be a mere foot away while the three took their time with rinsing your body clean, fingers and lips ever eager to take the opportunity to touch you.

However, watching as the trio were able to indulge themselves with your body fully, his ever rigid composure was showing many fractures. He wanted to sheathe his cock fully into your slippery core, to watch the delightful jiggle of your ass while he pounded into it from behind, to stain and coat your face with his cum after rocking his hips against your awaiting mouth.

To be left to watch, bound in place while his stiff, aching cock was left to throb with needy desire was a newfound hell.

Truly, this took getting betrayed by your own flesh and blood to a whole other level.

But for as much as they were the main cause of his current predicament, he still accepted responsibility for this overall situation.

Especially since this all correlated to you.

The stars above called for his arrival this season. You pleaded to Kieran to do whatever it took to have him come forth.

While it wasn't his intention, in the end, Ryoma kept you waiting. Longing, stressing, offering whatever currency you could in exchange for summoning orbs.

Reducing you to take such distressed measures was near unforgivable in the eyes of his other selves.

And such was why this punishment was just.

But there was no reason to lament. Though he would be taking a page from your endeavors, all he needed was a little but withstanding patience before he would finally be allowed to come to you.

And on.

And in.


End file.
